rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ibrahmin Bey'Kara
Biography Born amongst the Scabarites, Ibrahmin never really agreed with their philosophy. He longed for outside contact, and so, during the ransacking of Sophanem bank, he slipped atop the surface. However, due to being generally unwelcome in the city, he was forced outside of it, where he gradually wandered the desert, loathing the lack of contact. He came across the village of Nardah, where he welcomed the little human contact he had. He had spent roughly a few years with them, and developed a few close friends, when during the night, the Scabarites came out of the mountains, killing only the humans that dared contact him. He mourned their loss heavily, and was blamed for the attack. He ran, facing an execution, before finally reaching the village of Pollinvneach. Once again, he found no hospitality here. So, he fled south once more, to the village of Sophanem, trying to return to Ullek. On the quick walk to the bank, he came across the current pharoah at the time, Slick Scorpion. They chatted for a while before Slick offered him a position in the Menaphites, which Ibrahmin gladly accepted. He soon became the Champion of Scabaras, despite his disagreement with their ideals. Then, the Lumbridge-Genic war came, upon which he travelled with Slick to Lumbridge on a few Diplomatic missions. He faced many threats in the town, and the group known as HAM attempted to kill him twice. Fearing for his life, he asked for permission to head to Falador, where he had heard that everyone from Vampyres to Centaurs were accepted. Slick granted him permission, and he promply set out. On the way he negotiated a sort of Trade Agreement with Entrana for Sophanem, Via Joe Alahard. He finally arrived at falador, finding it as welcoming as Nardah. He had many a chat with a select few, and developed an archenemy in the town. Appearance Standing at 5'7" tall, dressed in Menaphite garb, Ibrahmin looks like any other Scabarite. More insect than human, he has two large, green eyes atop his head, With two antennae just behind them. Each is covered with gold jewelry and plating.. He holds two bows on his back, taking advantage of his four arms. In addition to this, two loaded crossbows are on his legs, ready to be fired in a bind. Several carving of scarabs are carved into the wood of each. Personality He is calm, yet intelligent. He enjoys chit-chat, and playing with people heads. He harbors a deep resentment for northerners. He is playful at times, spiteful at others, though generally a good guy. Trivia He likes the mens. Ibrahmin's bows, the Khepri, Make one quite good at discussion and minipulation. He has always had a fondness for the finer thing of society, as evidenced by the numerous gold items on his person. He dislikes water. He has a strong hatred of those from the north, and most humans as well, but covers it well. He's prone to making jokes in Scabarite clicking, and in Kharidian. Category:Characters Category:Menaphite Category:Male Category:Retired